Hierarchs of the Five Spheres
This character is not public domain & is privately held under copyright laws; presented for reference purposes only. Personal Information Real Names: '' * Gyrene, Hierarch of Energy * Pyronet, Hierarch of Entropy * Ramett, Hierarch of Matter * Goth'hut, Hierarch of Thought * Meti, Hierarch of Time ''Aliases: ''The Five Immortals; the Five Brothers/Sisters ''Identity: Legendary, believed to be myth, rarely known to mortals; Immortals are aware of their existence. Citizenship: Hierarch, sovereign, of their own sphere of influence. Place of Birth: ''First Manifestation ''Occupation: Monarch of their respective Sphere of Creation Relations (known): it is commonly held that the Hierarchs are related to each other, however, this may be figurative or false. Allies: Each other and their members of their respective sphere of influence. Height: Variable; dependent on the perception of those whom they interact. Weight: Variable; dependent on the perception of those whom they interact. Hair: Variable; dependent on the perception of those whom they interact. Eyes: Variable; dependent on the perception of those whom they interact. Race, Gender & Orientation: Immortal. Unknown, appear as both male and female. Unknown, possibly omni-or-asexual. Statistics & Attributes: * Combat, Durability, Intelligence, Speed, Strength, etc.: Transcendent; only equalled or surpassed by peer group or those unique entities that are superior to themselves. History At some point during the First Manifestation, the beings that would become the Hierarchs of the Five Spheres came into being. Legend asserts that each was a mortal being who, through epic perseverance and trial, ascended to immortality and then to being an Immortal; rising in rank, authority and power until each one had mastered and ruled a specific sphere of Creation. Before time came to be, the Hierarchs decided to bring all of Creation under their rule, believing that as they had mastered and transcended the planes and spheres of Creation so should they bring about a Utopia of their design. To achieve this end, the Hierarchs each lent their power, as well as harnessing the ten Wellsprings of the Supernal, to create a seed that they would engineer into the ultimate weapon (or as the Hierarchs deemed, savior) of all Creation. Temporarily depleting themselves through the genesis of their creation, the Hierarchs were unable to counter an upset in their plans when the seed slipped from their control (known as the Upheaval of Ananke) and "fell into the Womb of Night". With the seed out of their grasp, weak and enervated, the Hierarchs laid their plan aside until they could revitalize themselves. By the time the Hierarchs had regained their potency, the seed had been born as the Twilight and easily subdued the Hierarchs leaving them with these words of wisdom and warning: "I was engineered for domination, for destruction, I accept that; but, I am not a weapon, I am myself; and, I choose compassion, hope and empathy ... I choose Life. Yet I will always be both. Be warned and be wary.". Twilight would later be known as the S'iege. Some legends tell that the Hierarchs appealed to the Protogenoi to intervene, but as the Protogenoi are so far above all others -- unfathomable in scope and power even to the Hierarchs of the Five Spheres, they would not be swayed and dismissed the Hierarchs and cautioned them to not fall victim to folly again, for even though They had been lenient, Nyx would not be so tolerant and they would only find sorrow if Nyx was irritated. Powers * Nigh-Omnipotence Abilities * Beyond the scope of mortals to fathom. Artifacts, Relics & Objects of Power * The Seed, formerly Paraphernalia Trivia * The Hierarchs of the Five Spheres did indeed learn from their folly, as the Protogenoi advised, and no longer wish to dominate Creation; they now cultivate Creation and nurture its evolution. * The Hierarchs of the Five Spheres are on favorable terms with the S'iege, but heed it's warning and do not wish to bring it's ire to bear. Notes Category:Entity Category:Personality Category:Index Category:Hierarchy